


</strong> I Can Do It Better Than Her Part 1

by openmoments



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openmoments/pseuds/openmoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Steven and Danny have been best friends since they were in kindergarten together. Then, Steven moved away and they had to sort through life on their own. </p>
            </blockquote>





	</strong> I Can Do It Better Than Her Part 1

**Author's Note:**

>  IDEK. This just...came up as I was listening to the song and I was wondering why NO ONE has done anything Danno/Steve related to this song, WHEN IT IS OBVIOUSLY PERFECT! So, _I_ did something about it. :D

_**[Fic - Hawaii Five-0 ] I Can Do It Better Than Her Part 1**_  
 **Title:** I Can Do It Better Than Her Part 1  
 **Fandom/Pairing:** _Hawaii Five-0_ \- Daniel Williams, Steven McGarrett, Mrs. Daniel's Mom, OFC,   
 **Rating:**  PG-13  
 **Author:**  [](http://onyxexistance.livejournal.com/profile)[ **onyxexistance**](http://onyxexistance.livejournal.com/)   /[](http://openmoments.livejournal.com/profile)[ **openmoments**](http://openmoments.livejournal.com/)    
 **Spoilers:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 1, 324  
 **Summary:**  Steven and Danny have been best friends since they were in kindergarten together. Then, Steven moved away and they had to sort through life on their own.   
 **Disclaimers:** Do not own. Title snagged from Matisse's song [Better Than Her](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S4snBmTzEt8).   
 **Prompt:**  The song Better Than Her (see above for link)  
 **Author's Notes:**  IDEK. This just...came up as I was listening to the song and I was wondering why NO ONE has done anything Danno/Steve related to this song, WHEN IT IS OBVIOUSLY PERFECT! So, _I_ did something about it. :D

      They’re in the same kindergarten class and it’s best friends at first shove. Daniel’s the one who hesitates and follows the rules to a T. Stepping out of line just never crosses his mind. Steven’s the student who’s parents get called in on a weekly basis about the trouble he gets into. It’s not like he tries or anything. It just happens and there’s nothing he can do about it. Of course, that’s just how everything starts.

  
    Steven McGarrett is fearless. It’s either that or he’s undeniably stupid, and his report cards every term say that that’s not the case. He doesn’t do it to worry his mother or cause the anger lines around his father’s mouth. It’s just this thing inside of him that tells him to go, test, see. And Danny’s the one person who gets that. Who really just....gets it. Gets him.  
Gets it through all through elementary and middle school. Gets it through multiple sleepovers. Gets it to the point when Steven eats at Danny’s place almost as much as Danny does. To the point where Danny’s still the only one who calls him by his full name, the ‘n’ at the end steady, strong, like Danny himself.

     “C’mon Danny! Jump! It’s not that cold!” Steven calls from the small lake they’ve been visiting for the past two years. There’s, of course, an old tree and a rope and they jump in and out, spending hours out in the sun, dripping wet, like wrinkled old men by the end of the day, but happy.  
     Danny raises an eyebrow, a thing he’s been doing for years now and says, matter of factly, “Steven, your skin is goose bumpy all over. I know it’s freezing!”  
     Steven does a few strokes, coming close to the banks and staring beseechingly up at his best friend, “Please, Danny? For me?” which almost sounds needy and wanting, except Danny knows Steven, knows him like he knows his own name, and it’s soon followed by, “But, you probably won’t, cause you’re a wimp like that,” he calls, that devilish glint in his eye sparkling as he swims back out.  
     This causes Danny to roll his eyes and inch closer to the rope, hesitate, cast his eyes upward, and then swing into the lake.  
     He was wrong. The water wasn’t freezing. It was fucking ice cold.

      Steven’s the first one to get a girlfriend, and it actually surprises Danny that it’s someone that’s actually half decent and, more importantly, someone he actually likes. Jenny’s been their friend for so long, that it really isn’t weird that she’s over and cheering on Steven at the football game with him.  
     Of course they’d talked about having girlfriends and what it would be like, low, tentative voices in the dark during sleep overs. The act of not sharing details was unthinkable and there was no such thing as ‘too much information’. Steven tells Danny about the first time he gets a wet dream, Danny follows with his experience a week later.  
     When Steven starts dating Jenny, Danny might as well bee there, the way Steven neglects no detail, needing his best friend to know what’s happening in his life. It’s not weird, it’s just who they are: knowing every detail about each other.  
       Except for the ones they don’t. Like how Danny figures that he could do better than Jenny, if only Steven gave him a chance, and how Steven wonders why Danny gets almost sullen whenever they start talking about it. He wonders if it’s for the same reason as he really wants to not be talking about it, but doing it with Danny.  
        (Of course, that’s just ridiculous, and they both like girls, so it’s even better when Danny gets his first, second, and third girlfriend. It’s better, that way.)

           Thing is, they thought they’d be best friends, rotting away in New Jersey, drinking beer and driving rumbly trucks for the rest of their lives. Marrying some girl they meet in college and living next door to each other, their kids best friends while they barbecue on their decks and go ice fishing in the winter.  
            But, life doesn’t always happen the way they expect it, at least not when Steven shows up at Danny’s house, the screen door banging hard against the wall and Danny’s mother walking up, wiping her hands on a dish towel.  
“Steven McGarrett, what is the meani--,” and then she stops midway through because she knows this boy’s face as well as she knows her own sons’. And then he’s in her arms and this is only the second time she’s ever seen him cry (the first was after he tried to save a bird with a broken wing and it died after a week. It’s name was McDanno.).  
               She holds him through the snot and the tears staining her shoulders and the gasping for breathness. Through the hiccuping and the shoulder shaking, the almost wailing. When Steven McGarrett feels an emotion, he feels it fully. Almost like he picked it up from the Williams family.  
              That’s when the fateful words tumble, choke, hesitate, fall out of his mouth, “We’re moving.”

              Danny doesn’t talk to him for the first three days after he finds out, fuming mad. Not at Steven, not really. At his dad, wondering why, in any universe, Mr. McGarrett would think it would be okay to drag his family to the god forsaken island of Hawaii.  
             “Mom! They put pineapple on their pizzas! How is that actually legal?” he rants, and knows that that’s not actually the issue, but pushes it all the way down and continues raving, hands windmilling in the air until he’s out of breath and his chest is heaving.

           Steven waits. He knows how Danny’s emotional and needs time to sort changes through. But it still feels weird for him to not be answering his calls and not bounding out the door at the sound of Steven’s old, re-fixed truck rumbling outside his door. Why it’s strange that he only gives Steven a, “Yeah, we’ll see,” when asked about the movies on Friday night. Because that’s what they do. They go rumbling down the small New Jersey road until way too late at night and toss rocks at passing trains.  
               The thing that Steven doesn’t get, that boggles his mind and almost keeps him up at night, is the fact that Danny’s more upset at his leaving than his girlfriend is. He’s known them both since kindergarten, and they used to hang out together in the sand pile at recess. Jenny’s been a mini part of Steven’n’Danny since they started out and it seemed right when he started dating her. She cried when she found out, but, otherwise?  
              (He’s not going to admit he’s more upset at leaving Danny than Jenny. No, not even to himself.)

              Finally, Danny comes around and they pretend like they have all summer together like they always do. They complain about exams and teachers and Danny teases him about Jenny and looks away when they’re thisclose to actually making out on his basement couch.

             Finally, July first rolls around and for the first time in their lives they’re awkward around each other and Steven clears his throat, “I’ll....well, I’ll be seeing you, Danny.” But it sounds weak and unconvincing to his own ears, because at the age of sixteen, moving across the country means never seeing people again.  
             Gratefulness washes over him because Danny knows that Steven needs this, needs to think that, at some point, they’ll see each other, they’ll be friends, that they’ll be alright.  
           Danny smiles, it’s a struggle, but there it is, full force, all over his face and says, “Of course we will, you goof. We’re too awesome to live separately,” he says and then they’re hugging like they can’t breathe and don't know that it’ll be another eighteen years before they see each other again.


End file.
